Memorial Service
Memorial Service is the second level of Duke It Out In D.C. in the Duke Nukem 3D expansion pack of the same name. Summary Duke has left the White House, and is now at the Lincoln Memorial. Summary to follow. Walkthrough This walkthrough is based on the Let's Rock (normal) difficulty. # Once you begin, go down the hall then up the stairs and to the right toward the memorial. # Go up the large steps into the memorial, look on the wall to the right of the seated Lincoln statue for a crack in the wall. Blow it up and go through, you should fell an earthquake and fall down through a hole. # Exit the hole and find yourself in an underground bathroom. To your right are three stalls. Go into the vent in the wall in the middle stall. # Follow the vent shaft around to the right to claim the YELLOW KEY. # Exit back out of the vent the same way you came in, back into the men's bathroom. # Follow the bathroom around to the right past the stalls and urinals. Do not go through the hole that gets blown in the wall across from the sinks, instead keep moving ahead and to the right to exit the restroom. # After exiting the restroom, go right and stay to the right. When you come to the end with a broken elevator on your right, go left down the steps across from it and then right into the alcove in the wall there. Use your yellow key on the door there. # Follow the area on the other side of the door around and ride the small lift on the right down to a water area. Go out of the lift and the big red column on the left has the BLUE KEY. Grab it and take the lift back up. # Save your game before this step-you don't want to run out of pistol ammo! Now that you have the key, you must struggle through a timed switch puzzle. The two lighted alcoves you will see across the water pit each have a red button and a door, and there is a third button and door to the left. When each button is hit, it opens the door next to it, but the doors close after a very short period of time. What you must do is stand directly to the right of the big red column against the short wall, and shoot the buttons in quick succession, starting with the one on the far right, then the one to the left of it, then you must run to the left and shoot the button for the far left door that is on the wall next to it, and quickly try to run through all the doors before they close again. This puzzle is not impossible, but may require a few tries to get it right. Once you have made it through all three doors, you will arrive at the locked door, use your BLUE KEY now, runner. # Once through the blue key door, hit the switch on the far side of the large central control station, this will cause the two metal doors in the wall there to open. # In the alcove on the right you will see a RED KEY across the water, grab it and then let the water carry you down and away. # Once you are deposited in an underground pool, submerge and follow the underwater tunnel there until you come to an area with seaweed, then surface. # You will find yourself in the reflecting pool outside of the memorial. Get out of the pool and go away from the memorial and down toward the Washington Monument (the needle). On the right is the red key door directly across from where you first began the level. Use your red key on this door and follow the hallway beyond to the exit. Easter eggs * Unknown. Other features * SECRET 1- 1)after you get the yellow key, * 2) go past the computer monitors RED KEY area, * 3) jump through broken grate * 4) -optional- kill eggs * 5) swim to opening to get ATOMIC HEALTH * 6) go up lift back to computer monitors. Tips * Unknown. Speedrun * You can use steroids and hold w and d together at the waterfall, which makes duke climb up without any problem. This can be a huge advantage as you directly reach the red keycard, skipping the whole, literally whole level. Screenshots Screenshots made using EDuke32 1.5 with 800 x 600 and 32Bit. Image:DukeDC l02 1.jpg| Image:DukeDC l02 2.jpg| Image:DukeDC l02 3.jpg| Image:DukeDC l02 4.jpg| Category:Duke It Out In D.C. levels